heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.10.09 - Meeting the Luthors
Lex had arranged this meeting with Lois Lane. Despite all of the questions that came about the Iron Patriot, the "Iron Legion," the implications and questions it rose about potential international deals, and all of the other questions went unanswered. Despite having a news empire as an outlet he remained quiet. Since Clark Kent, an ambitious reporter for the Daily Planet, ran into his son Lex decided it was time to answer some questions before more rose. Clark stuck his neck out into places it wasn't meant to go so Lex reached out to Lois instead. There was that little jab toward the reporter. Sitting in his boardroom he waited in a black suit with a dark purple vest that shined in the light due to the material, a matching vest, and a white button up shirt. His green eyes waited for those wooden doors to swing open. Lois was going to be seen through every floor and level. Everything was going to be transparent today. If asked, Lois would admit to being puzzled, but also curious about the call to meet with Lex Luthor. He's more a business guy, and that's not her beat. She's never really associated him with the superhuman set, so he's been a bit off her radar. But after Clark mentioned running into Luthor's son (since when does Lex Luthor have a son?) the invitation wasn't something she could turn down. Sure, she might turn her notes and any follow-up interview over to someone more fitting to not step on any toes, but she just can't resist the opportunity to ask some questions. Coming in on the ground floor of Lexcorp Towers, Lois checks in at the information desk, not assuming one just helps themselves to their way around, especially not to meet the boss. She waits patiently for a visitor tag, and then to be shown up to the boardroom. The tag gets clipped onto the lapel of her jacket, and she follows into the building and up to the head honcho. In the elevator she fishes her notebook out of her bag, having it and the pen ready for notes. She's quiet for a few floors, but asks her escort, "So, how do you like working for Lexcorp?" to pass the time. "Fine," the escort was a middle aged man that looked like he didn't want to spend the next three years here before retirement. If it wasn't for the bushy mustache people could have confused the man with Stanley from the office in a Lexcorp security uniform. "Been here near the end of Lionel's career. Pay's fine. Good benefits. Just boring y'know?" he said as the elevator dinged. Moving her through the appropriate room they arrived at a large table with darkened wood. Lex was sitting at the chairmen of the board's spot. "Thank you," Lex said to the guard. His green eyes went to Lois, "How are you Miss Lane? Do you want a drink? Water? Tea? Bourbon?" options were tossed out as he rose going to the reporter. A hand was extended and he politely kissed the back of it if allowed. "Sometimes boring can be good," Lois says warmly to the tired looking man. She steps off the elevator after him, following through to the boardroom and stepping forward as she's shown in. Her eyes immediately find Lex, a quick shift from head to toe as he stands and greets her. There's less warmth now, more business, although it stops just short of severe. Her hand is slipped into his, no protest made to the kiss to her hand save for a slight quirk of a dark brow. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Luthor, thank you for the invitation," she says smoothly. "Tea would be nice, if it's no trouble. In deference to the importance of such a meeting, and because she doesn't figure she'll be finding much trouble to get into that might call for a hasty retreat, Lois has worn a dress and heels. The pencil skirt hugs her form without being ridiculously tight, dark with silver pinstriping, the jacket matching. A red silk shirt is open at the collar to show a simple silver pendant just below her throat. It's modest and businesslike, and her long hair hangs in loose waves down her back. "No trouble at all. Please make yourself comfortable," he said gesturing to the chairs. Before he disappeared he threw out a few questions, "Iced? Warm? Sugar, Milk or Lemon with that?" People were as particular with what they wanted in their tea much like they were with their coffee. His voice was soft as he disappeared once Lois answered. Returning a good five minutes later he handed Lois the drink, "Take a moment, enjoy a sip and relax a moment." Sitting down at the chair next to her he just waited to see what the award winning reporter was going to ask first. "Thank you," Lois murmurs. She smooths her skirt as she sits, giving her preference for hot tea with a little sugar against the chill of the day. She's given ample time to look around, taking in the view, making a few notes on her observations. She has a tablet in her bag, but she still prefers to take her notes with pen and paper. It gets in her head better that way. When Lex returns she's waiting patiently, looking comfortable with her legs crossed, one knee over the other. Again, she says, "Thank you." as she accepts the tea, taking his advice to take a sip and a moment. As she puts the cup down she looks over to him directly, cutting through the preamble. "I must admit, Mr. Luthor, that I was a bit surprised to be contacted to interview you. Business isn't my forte... unless you're planning on coming out of the superhuman closet?" Her brows lift a measure with this. While she doesn't really expect that, it would be less surprising from Luthor than from someone like, say, Clark Kent. "Oh no. I save the heroics for real heroes like the Iron Patriot," Lex said with a smile as he looked toward Lois giving her his full attention. "And I would rather be interviewed someone with a Pulitzer under her belt than someone else. I respect your ability," the smile continued as he watched Lois. Plus he didn't like reporters that didn't know their place, like Clark Kent. The smile is returned as a matter of course, because when an important man smiles, one smiles back. Lois inclines her head, "That's quite the compliment, Mr. Luthor, thank you. But I have to admit that I'm still puzzled. We have very good writers that cover the business field much more diligently." The tea is ignored in favor of picking up her notepad and pen, flipping it back open to where she's already scribbled a few things. Smoothly, without missing a beat, she switches subjects, although it's actually all really tied in together for her. "There's been a murmur around the Planet lately that you have a son. I never realized that before. Couldn't seem to find mention of him in any articles." It's fishing, but that's what she does. By murmurs Lex knew it was probably that sniveling Clark Kent guy that was talking at the office. He composed his thoughts for a moment, "I do. With a little luck you will be meeting him this evening. His name is Leopold. While there will be things about him kept private, as they are family matters, legally Leopold Luthor is my son. And I care for him like any father would care for a son," he gives his best smile to Lois. "Fatherhood is really a strange new world to be honest. My own father Lionel Luthor was a better business man than a father, but rest his soul did he not try to instill what he felt was right in me." "I want what is best for my son. That being said my father wasn't around growing up when it counted. So I am doing my best, consulting books and asking a few colleagues about how to raise a son. It's not easy. Especially since he is a teenager," the words lingered in the air as Lex waited for reactions and follow up questions from Lois. A few scribbles are made while Lex talks and, while she does glance down occasionally, Lois' attention is more on Luthor than on her notes. "Well, congratulations, Mr. Luthor. It's a boy." There's humor in her words but it doesn't quite soften the business attitude and formality. "It would be a pleasure to meet him." She knows Lex is around his mid-thirties, and by a quick calculation she figures that he could have been anywhere from about sixteen up when the boy was born, depending on where in his teens he is. Family scandal in the makings? Maybe she'll pass her notes along to one of the social beat reporters and let them dig deeper. "It must be very difficult, in these times and this city," she agrees. "So he's in your sole custody?" Smiling at Lois's joke Lex said, "Drinks and cigars are on me. At least he has his mothers hair," a hand ran over his head. Thanks to an accident when he was younger Lex was forever to be bald. Leo wasn't going to have that issue. The follow up comments brought Lex back. "I think being a parent is stressful at any time for anyone. Whether you're around since day one or you don't find out until years later you have a child. The times and place will add or subtract to the stress, but just finding out your a parent is a big deal. Sometimes working out a business deal with international clients is easier than being a parent, but you know what?" The smile just grew as he thought about his son, "I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Lois' smile curves her lips, but it's more polite than warm. It's not a dislike for Luthor that keeps it from being more open, but her natural tendencies to be closed off from most people. She keeps writing, jotting things she thinks are pertinent, although her question wasn't exactly answered. Wondering if he's tap dancing around it, Lois puts it out there in a different way. "Is his mother still involved in his life? I suppose it would be fruitless to ask who she is?" Yes, more fishing. Giving a nod Lex says, "It is a shame. She's not around anymore. I have sole custody," Lex said knowing Lois was fishing. Waiting for a moment for more questions he looked to the reporter, "No questions about the armor? I have effectively made Iron Man an obsolete concept." And in his mind this wasn't a lie. All of the specs on Lex's suits were better than Stark's outdated suit. That's when the door opens and in rushes a large white dog with black spots. The right eye has a black circle about it and the left eye looks like the Great Dane has mascara on his eye. He goes to half leap up into Lex's poor lap to try and lick the poor, poor man. A sharp, "Bandit, down!" Because in strolls a handsomely dressed young man, a slight frown on his face. He steps quickly to grab Bandit's collar to carefully drag him off his Father. "Sorry Father," the tone respectful and apologetic. His blue eyes flicker toward Lois then. Eyes, just like his Father's. A seemingly shy smile curls about his mouth, "I didn't mean to interrupt. I really just meant to relay a quick message." Seated next to Lex at the big meeting table, Lois makes another note, her pen pausing in mid-letter as he brings up the armor. Again, something not really in her department, she would put them more into a weapon category than superhuman, but she's agreeable to make the man happy by asking about his pet project. "Of course there are questions," she says, unruffled at pursuing a new course. "How have they..." The question tapers off as the door opens and the dog bounds in. Thank goodness Lex was nearer to the door, she just bought these stockings and would hate to get a run in them already. While the men might have their attention on the dog, Lois has hers entirely on Luthor's heir apparent. She remains quiet for a moment, letting father and son have a moment. So she can observe it. A genuine laugh escaped Lex's lips. He ran a hand over Bandit, "It would normally be fine son. Don't yell at Bandit too much for this one," wiping away some of the dog slobber Lex smiled then gestured to the woman next to him. "This is Lois Lane. She is doing a story and your name has come up. Stick around for a second to answer a question or two then take bandit out," he mouthed the word, "W-A-L-K." The smile was practically glued onto Lex's face. Lionel was against family pets. So the sudden addition to Bandit was a surprisingly welcome one. He looked between the pair, "You're asking about him so now is your time to ask him some questions." Lois raises her eyes to Leo, inclining her head in greeting. "Mr. Luthor," she greets the younger. While he's clearly years her junior, she has no problem addressing him in the same formal way that she does his father. "Your father was just saying how delighted he is to have you around. It's a pleasure to meet you." Leo looks at the dog slobber and really tries not to laugh. The corners of his mouth really twitch! He seems to nod at seemingly nothing. "Still, it was an interruption. I shouldn't have let go of his leash, he just usually stays by my side." The young man works the black leash into his hand again. Leo stands to his full height and smiles politely, but with some warmth toward Lois, "Please, call me Leo. When I hear Mr. Luthor, I always think my Father is being addressed." There is a soft humor to his tone, and relaxed and easy going demeanor about him mixed with cultured manners. "Honestly, I think I get the best part of the deal. Father is really cool, and I know I can depend on him." Though Leo looks back to Lex, "I was just stopping by to remind you about movie night. I'll pick up the pizza this time so you can come straight home after work." He pats his idle hand against his dog's side who pants heavily and tries to lean toward Lois to sniff at the shoe closest to him. Leo moves to tug Bandit away from Lois' shoes before they are slobbered on, "No chewing her shoes...and stay away from mine too," he adds. The dog doesn't appear intimidated at all, seeming to wag his tail at Leo's mild scolding and barking happily. Leo sighs, being taken in by the cuteness. "Oh," and he perks up as he's about to slip out the door, "And you promised to set up a meeting with Iron Patriot! You said I could meet him!" Leo actually sounds more youthful then, excited about meeting a hero. "And now that a reporter heard, you can't forget," he teases before he slips out of the office with the whirlwind of activity he arrived in. A pause, and then the door opens again, "Oh, and love your articles Lois. And I still think you are a better writer then Clark." A wink, and then the door closes again. Yep...teenagers. A bark through the closed door. Yep...and dogs. "Thank you. No onions this time," he smiled at his son. Lex looked pleased at the words 'Move Night.' "I wouldn't miss it for the world kiddo. No modern horror it's just torture porn anyway," the smile continued as Leo's youthful demeanor showed. Although he would have to wait a bit before that requested happened. Taking in Lois's expression, "That was my son," Lex declared with a grin. "And like all teenagers, eating and very little time for his father, but we do have a movie night. Some family have games. We do movies," movies had always meant something to Lex. When he was younger one of the Nanny's had shown appreciation and affection to Lex as if he was a son. She took him to movies in the park where someone played them on an old projector and a giant sheet for a screen. There's barely any time to say anything to the whirlwind of Leo before he blows back out, and neither the use of her first name nor the wink were missed. They garner a raised eyebrow before the reporter turns her attention back to Lex. "A very energetic boy," she observes. "It's wonderful that you enjoy some time together." She pauses as some sort of alarm sounds quietly from her bag. She frowns lightly, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Luthor, but that's my emergency ringer." As she apologizes she's pulling her cell phone from her purse, tapping and pausing to read the text. Her frown deepens, as she drops it back into the bag. "There seems to be an 'incident' in The Bronx, involving an apartment building. If it wouldn't be too terribly inconvenient, can we reschedule to finish? He waved a hand, "I understand. Next time I'll bring Leo with me. You tell me when and I will be there," Lex said smiling. Slowly he rose up and offered a hand for her, "It was a pleasure and don't be a stranger. Good luck for the situation," he said being genuine about it. Although his curiosity was piqued by what had to take her away so suddenly. Such was the life of a reporter. Lois accepts the hand as she gets to her feet, politely releasing him to adjust her bag on her shoulder. "Yes, it was very nice to finally meet you, Mr. Luthor. We'll talk again soon." She moves toward the door, pausing to look back at Lex and add, "I hope you and your son enjoy the movie." There's a brief smile and she steps out, to find her escort waiting to take her back to the lobby. Category:Log